


Soften every edge

by Lunannex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Minor Injuries, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunannex/pseuds/Lunannex
Summary: He gently presses his hand against the door and looks through the peephole. "Shit…" He mutters under his breath. He steps back and opens the door to come face-to-face with Tony."Hey there, Pete." Tony says, tilting his chin up as he smirks."Please tell me you did not just drive all the way over here." Peter practically squeaks out.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279
Collections: Irondad and Spiderson Valentine's Day Fic Exchange 2020





	Soften every edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FerretShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/gifts).



> Happy late Valentines Day, Susan!! I was a bit clueless on what to write tbh but I hope that you enjoy it either way!🙌💕

Peter lands beside the bus with a small stumble and starts looking around for anyone who could be possibly injured.

"Is everyone alright?" He asks, shifting on his feet uncomfortably as his eyes scan the people around him.

His eyes land on a woman, who's currently dusting herself off as she walks towards him. "Ye- Yeah, we're fine...uh," She looks behind her before turning back towards him and clearing her throat. "Thank you." She tells him with a small yet sincere smile.

The woman's eyes flicker towards his leg for a brief second and she winces, which immediately has Peter straightening out of instinct. Just when he's about to ask what's wrong, she asks, "Uh- are _you_ okay?" 

Peter tilts his head and blinks. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He asks cautiously. 

The woman rolls her eyes. "Well, for one, that fight was...pretty intense and, well…" She nudges her chin towards his leg and exhales sharply. Peter looks down and -wow, how hadn't he noticed that?- there, just below his knee, is a pretty fresh looking cut, which definitely looks like it needs stitches, staining his suit with blood.

Wait. _Shit_. He teared his suit. And covered it in blood. _Again_. Fuck. Mister Stark was going to _kill_ him.

Peter swallows his nerves down roughly and waves a dismissive hand in her direction, as if he was swatting away a fly. "Oh, that's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm used to it." He says, grinning under the mask even though she can't see it.

The woman's eyes narrows and she pouts her lower lip out just slightly. "That doesn't matter."

Peter chuckles. "Seriously, it's fine. I heal really quickly." He assures her and turns around at the distant sound of sirens. "Uh, I think the Paramedics are already on their way, so…" He jerks a thumb over his shoulder and rubs the back of his neck as he slowly backs away.

"Uhm, bye! Get home safe, miss!" He calls out before shooting a web and swinging away.

"You too, Spiderman!"

\---

Around an hour later, when Peter's already made it back to his apartment, he hears the distant sound of heavy footsteps outside his door. He snaps his head towards the door when the knocking starts and furrows his eyebrows, slowly setting down his torn suit, along with the thread and needle, and stalks towards the door carefully.

He gently presses his hand against the door and looks through the peephole. "Shit…" He mutters under his breath. He steps back and opens the door to come face-to-face with Tony.

"Hey there, Pete." Tony says, tilting his chin up as he smirks.

"Please tell me you did not just drive all the way over here." Peter practically squeaks out.

Tony scoffs and walks inside. "No," Peter sighs in relief. "I came in the suit."

Peter snaps his head up at that and nearly chokes on his own tongue. " _What_ , why?!"

Tony closes the door behind him and points at Peter's leg. "That."

Peter scrubs a hand through his face and groans. "Goddamnit, I told Karen not to contact you…" He says, voice muffled by his hand.

"Yeah, well boohoo, kiddo. I'm here anyways." Tony lifts his hands in a noncommittal shrug.

Peter scoffs and looks at his suit, which is laying innocently on the coffee table. "Snitch." He bites out, narrowing his eyes at it before turning back to Tony. "So, what, did you come here to be my nurse or something?" He asks, dropping down on the couch and pulling his hoodie closer towards his body.

"Something like that." Tony mutters absentmindedly and crouches down in front of him. He carefully unwraps the bloody towel from his knee, giving Peter's uninjured knee a gentle squeeze when he jolts from the sudden movement, and examines the cut with furrowed eyebrows. The flash of concern that shines in the man's eyes upon seeing it makes something in Peter's chest tighten. 

He's about to open his mouth to tell him not to worry about it when Tony suddenly stands up, immediately making Peter's mouth snap shut.

"Well, at least it's not _too_ deep." Tony says, clasping his hands together. "You wouldn't happen to have some thread and needle lying around, would you? And maybe some scissors, too?" He asks, and Peter notices that he still hasn't taken his eyes away from the cut.

Peter jerks his thumb over his shoulder and purses his lips. "Uhm, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom…" He licks his lips and narrows his eyes at Tony. "What are you gonna do with them, though...?" He asks carefully.

Tony crosses his arms and wags a finger at his leg. “That needs stitches."

Peter knits his eyebrows together and eyes him skeptically. "Do you even know how to _do_ stitches?"

"Obviously."

Peter blinks. "How?"

Tony shrugs. "I'm Iron Man, kid. Had to learn at some point." He looks at Peter's suit and blinks owlishly. "How you manage to rip that suit up every single time still astounds me." He says exasperatedly as he rubs his goatee.

Peter ducks his head and palms the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Tony simply pats his shoulder and slips away towards the bathroom. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Peter makes a move to stand but Tony turns around, as if some weird force alerted him of Peter's movement, and points a stern finger in his direction. " _Stay_." He says, as if he were ordering a puppy. Ugh.

"Mister Stark-"

Tony narrows his eyes. "Don't make me say it again."

Peter snaps his jaw shut with a harsh sigh. "I swear, sometimes you're worse than May." He says, frown deepening when he hears Tony snort from behind him. 

He comes back not even ten seconds later, first aid kit in hand, along with a damp towel. He sits down swiftly and pats his own knee. "C'mon, give me your leg." Peter complies after rolling his eyes and lifts his injured leg onto Tony's lap, but not without grimacing at the tinge of pain that spikes through his knee. "Easy there, kiddo." Tony mutters under his breath, barely sparing a glance at Peter in favor of looking at his leg.

Peter bites his lower lip and tilts his head. "Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?" He asks.

Tony releases a deep breath as he gently cleans out the dry blood coating the injury. "Yes, Peter, I do. Honestly, I'm a little offended that you would think so lowly of me."

"I don't think lowly of you, I'm just...skeptical." Peter says cautiously.

"Ouch." Tony replies dryly, placing a hand over his chest. "Betrayed by my own mentee. What a world we live him." He says dramatically. 

Peter releases a sound that's halfway across a sigh and a groan. "Oh my god, _fine_. Whatever." He practically bites out, scooting closer towards Tony. "If this doesn't speak volumes about how much I trust you, then I don't know what does." He says.

Tony snickers. "I'm touched, kid. Really, I am." Despite his tone, Peter still catches the small, satisfied curve of his lips as he takes the thread and needle out of the first aid kit.

Peter props his cheek up on his palm as he watches Tony do...whatever it is he's going to do with no small amount of trepidation simmering under his skin. "You know...my healing could've taken care of this in like…a few hours, tops."

"It wouldn't have stopped it from possibly getting infected, though." Tony points out, tongue sticking out just slightly in concentration.

"Well, yeah, but still. I could've just patched myself up later." Peter shrugs before hissing sharply. " _Ow_." He mutters through gritted teeth when Tony digs the needle in. 

Tony arches an unimpressed eyebrow. "Yeah? And why weren't you doing that _before_ I came over, then?"

"Uh- I...wanted to fix the suit first?" Peter says, smiling sheepishly. "It just didn't seem like that big of a deal so..." He shrugs. "Sorry..."

Tony releases a long sigh. "You're unbelievable." He closes his eyes and he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just...don't worry about the suit right now, okay? We'll sort that out later." 

Peter purses his lips and nods. "Okay…" He says quietly.

Tony studies him carefully then. Peter hunches into his hoodie, making sure he looks anywhere but at Tony's eyes, and only just stops himself from squirming. He already looks too young in front of Tony, and he really doesn't need to give him another reason to fret over Peter like the mother hen that he unexpectedly is. 

Finally, Tony tears his gaze away from Peter and looks at his suit for a split second before turning back towards his leg. "I didn't know you could sew." He says casually.

Peter blinks, clearly not expecting him to say that of all things, and then rolls his eyes. "Well, _duh_. How do you think I made my first suit?"

Tony shakes his head in silent laughter. "Ah yes, the infamous onesie. What ever happened to that old thing anyways?"

Peter looks up at the ceiling and squints. He clenches his fists tight around the fabric of his hoodie and releases a ragged breath from the jolt of pain that runs through his body as Tony continues his work. "Uh, I think it's still somewhere in my closet? It's, well, it's still a bit ruined from the whole Vulture thing, since I never got around to fixing it completely, but it's not _completely_ ruined either so, yeah…" He shakes his head quickly and clears his throat.

"Whatever, uh- you really didn't have to come over here, Mister Stark. Not that I don't appreciate it, but like I said, I could've patched myself up just fine…" Peter trails off and gives Tony a tight-lipped smile.

Tony's tone softens just a fraction. "Let's get one thing clear, kid: I don't have to do anything. I'm just doing this out of the kindness of my sweet, old heart." He says, sincerement leaking in his tone. "Besides, it's better for my sanity. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I let you patch yourself up."

Peter scowls. "I can take care of myself just fine, you know." 

Tony smiles. "Never said you couldn't, kid."

Peter runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "I just...I know you're really busy and that you definitely have way better things to do than taking care of some random kid from Queens. So, yeah, sorry…"

The corner of Tony's lips twitch up slightly. "Anyone ever tell you you have an apology problem?" He asks, his tone light.

"Uhm-"

"I don't mind doing these things, kid. You're way more important than more than half of the things going on in my life, anyways." Tony says.

Peter feels his cheeks heat up like a newly ignited flame. "Oh, _wow_ \- well, that's- that's nice…" He picks at a loose thread on his hoodie and smiles softly. He looks at the place between Tony's earlobe and his shoulder and bites the inside of his cheek. "Thanks for, y'know, caring...and stuff…I appreciate it." He mutters awkwardly, feeling his heart somersaulting in his chest.

Tony snorts. "And stuff? Wow, very eloquent, kid."

Peter looks down and shakes his head amusedly. “Aaaand you ruined the moment...again.”

Tony shrugs. “Sorry, emotions are a luxury that I don’t have the time for. That’s all the heart-to-heart you’ll be getting from me today, kiddo.”

Peter covers his mouth to hide a laugh. “You’re the _worst.”_ He says without any real bite, then jolts and curls into himself just slightly. "Okay, ow- could you maybe go a bit slower?" He grits out. 

"I _am_ going slow, stop being so dramatic." Tony sighs.

A wave of silence falls between them after that, until the front door is suddenly being pushed open again.

May walks in, recoils in surprise when she sees them, and curses. She looks at Peter, at Tony, then at the Spiderman suit and finally, a smile stretches across her face. "Hey, you two." She says after closing the door.

Tony turns around to face her with a grin, his hand still steadily placed on top of Peter's knee. "Aunt Panini, lovely seeing you again." He says.

"Hey May…" Peter says miserably. He glares at Tony when he digs the needle in just a bit too hard -again- and, even though he can't exactly see Peter's face, he hopes that the effect is still there.

"Hi sweetheart," May bends down to kiss his forehead and leans back to get a better look at him. "So, Tony, what did our boy do this time?" She asks.

Peter squawks in offense. "Why do you always assume that _I_ did something?" He asks, placing a hand over his chest. May looks like she's biting back a smile when she gestures down towards his knee. Peter deflates slightly and let's his shoulders slump. "Oh, right…" He mutters bashfully, decidedly ignoring how hot his cheeks feel.

Tony shakes his head in silent amusement. "This little heathen decided to go out and get himself _stabbed_." He says.

While May doesn't show any outward panic, she still stiffens up slightly and grips Peter's shoulders just a little bit tighter. Something which immediately has him leaning back against the armrest and into her warm touch.

Peter rolls his eyes. "I did _not_. You're so _dramatic_." He kicks Tony's leg softly with his own and huffs before tilting his head up to face May with a frown. "Don't listen to him, the knife barely even _grazed_ me." He says. May doesn't look at that convinced when she looks at Tony, likely for some clarification. 

Tony raises his hand placatingly, but otherwise doesn't look up. "Alright, fine. But you _could_ have been stabbed, though." 

"Exactly, I _could've_ been. But I wasn't. Besides, I'm like... _the_ most careful person I know. So it's _fine_."

May snorts and ruffles his hair fondly. "Sure you are, tough guy."

Peter whines. "May, you're supposed to be on _my_ side."

May leans against the armrest. "I _am_ on your side, kiddo. And that's why I have to tell you that you're...not exactly the most careful person out there."

"Rude." Peter murmurs.

"Kid, you called me at two in the morning just three weeks ago because you'd been shot. Twice." Tony says as a matter-of-factly.

"Okay, but that was just a one time thing. I'm generally pretty-"

Tony cuts him off. "What about when you got stabbed two months ago?"

"And the hypothermia incident." May supplies.

"And-"

Peter waves his hands frantically in front of him. "Alright, alright, that's enough! I...get your point." He says, crossing his arms when May and Tony exchange twin looks of amusement. "I'll, uh, I'll _try_ to be the most careful person I know?" He says with a sheepish grin.

May snickers. "That's better." She says, while Tony only nods in approval.

Peter hums and leans closer towards Tony to get a better look at his leg. "Are you done?" He asks.

"Yep." Tony says right as he cuts the thread. He starts putting everything back in the first aid kit with one hand and ruffles Peter's hair with the other.

Peter heaves a relieved and only slightly dramatic sigh and slumps back against the couch. "Oh, thank _god_." He says, smile widening when Tony chuckles.

May rubs Peter's shoulder and sends Tony a grateful smile. "Now that we got that out of the way," She takes her phone out of her pocket in one swift motion. "You two want Thai?"

"Oh, _hell_ yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And huge thank you to Lexi for organizing this entire thing, you're awesome❣


End file.
